


The Nuance of Flavor

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison made tea. Eliot didn't find this endearing. Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nuance of Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I built the scene around Version 1 of the seed 1 script. Wrote it out long hand and recorded in about 20 minutes. My script is contained below. I changed a few things while recording when I noticed something was working as well as it could.

Cover by dapatty

  
**Download Link:** [mp3 2.8MB](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/The%20Nuance%20Of%20Flavor.mp3)  


Eliot frowned.

Hardison was in *his* kitchen. Hardison was making *tea* in *Eliot's* kitchen. 

*Grumpy Eliot Noise*

Eliot: Hardison.

Hardison: Keep in mind this is a very delicate, floral blend. This tea has *feelings* Eliot. Feelings. You are not approaching my verb precise blending of hand gathered and ordered from the internet. Herbs and flowers with the calm and collected nature which this beverage can truly be appreciated. 

Eliot: *more annoyed, exasperated* Hardison

Hardison: Man you need to relax your face before you pull something.

Eliot: *get to the point annoyed* Hardison.

Hardison made an unnecessarily elaborate pour from the teapot and into a very delicate cup that Eliot didn't remember being in his kitchen. Eliot accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. 

Eliot: "That's an unusual choice." Eliot's face gave away nothing. Not how light and nearly whimsical the tea tasted on the front part of his tongue. Not the almost heading hint of basil on the back of his tongue. Not even the nuance of a hint that he actually enjoyed it in any way.

Hardison frowned almost looking crestfallen. Disappointed that Eliot somehow got nothing from that. 

Hardison: I thought you might say that you thought a little more about it than that. 

Eliot lifted an eyebrow and as if in challenge took another long considering sip. 

Hardison: Careful. I might start to think that you like it. 

Eliot: *smug* Mmmmmm.

They looked at each other. Eliot tried to hid his amusement. Hardison't eyes widened for a brief second and slipped back to scowl. 

Eliot: It tastes a bit like ginger and how spring smells. Complex.

Hardison: "Yes." Hardison took the cup from Eliot's fingers. "I thought the tea was quite full-bodied and drinkable given I didn't know anything about tea three hours ago."

Parker chose that moment to stick her head out of the bedroom.

Parker: Hardison, you done wooing Eliot through taste, cause I'm starting without either of you?

Hardison and Eliot nearly tripped over each other to get out of the kitchen without breaking any fine China.


End file.
